1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to field of sports training aids and in particular to a sport swing training aid and method of use of that training aid for the enhancement of two-handed swings.
2. Description of the Related Art
Related art to the present disclosure includes weight training exercise devices that employ rods in combination with weights that are moved by the manual axial rotation of the rod. These devices can further include spring resistance to the axial rotation as well as weight resistance. Additional exercise devices include weights on a bar that slide longitudinally relative to the rod based on the movement of the bar by the user.
An additional set of devices are swing aids for one or more sports, but these are typically complex mechanical devices that typically employ springs for articulation and/or a combination of weights and spring. These devices do not emphasize the relative relationship between the hands of the athlete and the relative axial aligned push-pull elements of each hand that are an essential part of the swing process.
There are certain common elements in the swings in different sports even though the grip, distance between the hands and equipment vary from one sport to another. In particular, these sport swings share certain kinesthetics and it is well understood that kinesthetic memory can play an important role in enhancing sports performance. There is a transition in the discipline of athletics from the learning of a skill that requires a seeing, thinking and doing process to a seeing and doing process. This learning process involves muscle training that results in muscle memory where complex athletic skills—such as swinging a baseball bat to connect with a pitch, are trained such that there is muscular action without specific thoughts guiding the muscular actions.
The sport swing training aid provides athletes a balanced approach to placing their hands on the piece of sport equipment that fosters an understanding as to the muscle dynamics that take place during a properly constructed swing. The present disclosure uniquely combines kinesthetic memory development with a training aid that focuses the athlete to build kinesthetic memory for the push-pull action in their grip of the sports equipment. A kinesthetic memory training that can then be directly transferred from the training aid to the athletic equipment on the athletic field. None of the references alone or in combination heretofore have the structure or teach the method of the present disclosure to enhance the sport swing of an athlete.